The return of joker
by sazza1
Summary: when joker is brought back to life by a new villian, all hell breaks loose. its time for heroes and villians, old and new to rise and hopefully bring back peace to gotham once more. first fanfiction, i dont own anything except storylines and OCs.


A red hooded figure stood on one of the tall buildings of Gotham, a vile of thick red liquid clasped in his hand. His hood was cut so it fell just in-between his eyes, which were horrific to look at. They were a contracted slit like a snake, and the glowed a bright purple. He had a red hood and cape covering a black long sleeved shirt and black tights disappearing into red boots. His skin was pale where it was showing and I some parts it was actually melted away or burnt. This was venom, AKA Seth Jenkins, the boy who was pushed into a vat of acid. He stepped up to the edge of the building and allowed himself to drop a few feet before using a grappling hook to pull himself up to a window where he disspareard into. Inside it was a laboratory filled with machines, computers, inventions and most interestingly two bodies', one had its chest pulled apart leaking blood onto the floor. The other was none other than the city's clown the joker. Venom took his hood off and allowed it to drop to the floor, followed by his shirt. He had long black hair that fell just past his shoulders and it stuck to his skin where a beam of sweat had appeared. On the right side of his body he had melted and burned skin coming out of his pants and following up to his chin in a flame like pattern and he gasped lightly as he put his hand to it. He pulled on a white polo shirt and walked over to one of the machines, still grasping the vile. He put it in a small slot in the machine and with a twist the liquid poured into it. The machine venom calls "the merger" was coming up from the floor and into the roof and it had a lot of buttons, switched, slots and chords. Four of the chords were attached to the dead body of the joker via surgery, and as venom flipped the switch it pumped the fluid into it. Joker's body began twitching within a few moments as a sign that venoms invention worked, even though he already knew since he had tried it on previous body's too. Joker jerked upright choking and gasping, and once he got his breathing strait he realised his surroundings. Venom then narrowed his eyes and walked up to the joker and before he could ask anything venom decked him I the jaw. "That's for pushing me into a vat of acid!" he spat, then picked up joker by his collar and punched him in the nose. He shook his knuckle and looked at the joker who was pulling himself up to stand. "And what was that for kid?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hand covering his jaw. "Because I felt like it" venom shrugged before chuckling lightly. Joker for once was clearly unamused. "Lighten up, everyone likes a sad clown as much as a dead one" venom mused crossing his arms on his chest. "Would you shut up and tell me why I'm alive and where wolf is?" he asked with a slight groan as he cocked his nose back into place. "Your alive because I need you" venom spat. "And wolf, heck how the hell would I know? That girls gets around faster than the monorail" "why do you need me and why would I help you?" joker by then was sitting across from venom and wiping the blood from his nose with a tissue. "Because of three things" joker raised an eyebrow. "A) Batsys called it quits, B) I'm a bad guy and I want everything to be hard for everyone" he numbered the reasons off with his fingers. "And C) because you're the only one who knows the weaknesses of just about every known superhero that's out there at the moment" joker looked interested, but maybe that was just him getting his normal insane humour back. "And as for while you'll help me…" venom walked up to joker and pushed his fingers to where his heart was, piercing it with his long fingernails. "Because I brought you back to life, and if take out your heart like I did to him" he motioned with his eyes to the split chest of the carcass nixt to them "you will be dead again" joker gulped and nodded hastily. "But I get half of any profit you get, ok sonny boy?" joker was getting into his regular vibe. Venom rolled his eyes. "45 persent or no deal" he looked at joker sideways. "Fine" joker didn't look too pleased, and that made venom smirk.

John Blake had become the second boy wonder of Gotham history. About two years ago he had found the bat cave and with the help of Alfred, had vowed to become a superhero. The costume of course was a little…showy for his liking, so he had of course modified it a little. Ever since batman was 'killed' a lot of superheros both new and old had stepped up. He of course didn't know their true identity, but most of them were a great help. Since villains rarely attacked during the day, it was up to the good guys to stay up almost the whole night, as well as staying up most of the day to do their normal jobs and such. Robin yawned as he sat on top of the bank which was MEANT to be being robbed by Harley Quinn. She had been rescued from the bank by her boy toy hawk, and together they were hard to beat, but robin could handle it most of the time. He took off his mask and rubbed his tiered eyes. He hadn't had a good sleep in at least 3 days and it was agonizingly painful to keep his eyelids up. Robin had had enough by around 2:00 AM and concluded that either Harley had forgotten that this was all just some random bullcrap that Alfred had made up. He turned around and he saw a flash of blue. 'I'm really tiered, I'm seeing things' he thought shaking his head, but he saw it again and he was now more curious then he was exhausted. He followed the figure until he saw it stop next to the recognisable figure of night wing. He had remained un noticeable to the two, and he looked the figure over. It was a girl, with shoulder length brownish gold hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes shone nothing but a mere oval of white thanks to the fabric on her mask and she sported a long sleeved light blue shirt with black sleeves, blue tights, black boots and a black cape that had been measured from her shoulders to her waist. He noted that if it had off been red and yellow, and with a few different styles here and there, it would match his costume to the T. on the front of her utility belt was a circle with the letters "Bj" inside it. He then remembered some of the other costumes from the bat-cave: batgirl's purple and yellow suit, robin's costume, uncountable versions of batman's costume, and Blue jays costume. Blue jay had always been recognised as a girl version of robin, and now he got why. When he finished his thoughts he noticed that she was gone, and that night watch was jumping across the rooftops and eventually disappearing out of sight. He slowly turned around and jumped slightly when he saw blue jay standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping as she waited for an answer as to why he was watching them.

Alfred had been living in the Wayne manner ever since Bruce had "died" and he was now sweeping the floors on the second floor just in case master Wayne ever did return. He sighed and looked at the various pictures of the Wayne family on the walls. He then heard the doorbell ring and made his way downstairs, ready to chase off whoever was trying to buy the mansion. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming, hold onto your-"he was cut off as he opened the door, and saw none other than Bruce himself. He grinned and couldn't help himself hugging his good friend. "master Wayne!" Bruce smiled warmly. "how good it is to see you again!" Alfred then noticed he was not alone. A girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin was standing next to Wayne smiling warmly and a little awkwardly. "and who might this lovely lady be?" Alfred asked, nodding to the girl. Bruce cleared his throat and grabbed the lady's hand. "this is Victoria, my fiancée" Alfred smiled. "well I'll be" he chuckled lightly. "I never thought I'd see the day, pleasures to meet your acquaintance miss Victoria" Victoria laughed lightly. "the pleasure is all mine" Alfred cleared the doorway for them to come inside, and he couldn't help but notice that Bruce seemed a little over joyed. But he then frowned when Bruce sent Victoria to look around, leaving the to men alone. "I heard that jokers back" he said suddenly. Alfred frowned. "yes master Wayne, sources say none other than Seth Jenkins brought him back. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "but how is that also possible? Joker killed Seth when he was only a kid" Alfred rubbed his forehead. "or so we thought, you remember miss Sarah Janeson from the orphanage?" Bruce had to think deeply. He knew a lot of orphans. Suddenly it hit him. "the one whose parents were killed by joker?" he asked. Alfred nodded. "yes, well I'm sure you will be glad to know she has taken up the job of blue jay, she said she doesn't want anyone else to suffer losing their parents to a villain" Alfred nodded towards the entrance to the bat cave. "well, apparently Seth is her half-brother, and that he survived but was not in good conditions. He was a smart lad and he fixed himself up using one of his inventions, or so she says" Alfred informed as they walked down the stairs. "he apparently has invented a device that brings the dead back, and not only that but almost immortal too" Bruce groaned, not only was joker back but he was alive.

**Hi I'm sorry this is so short . I had it going In a sort of 'normal' then POV pattern and the POV of john meeting Sarah honestly didn't work AT ALL. So I re wrote it and I like the version WAAAY better. And also I didn't have much free time to write it, since I have ben with my friends for ages. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up every Saturday or Sunday but no promises. Please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction and I'm only twelve so this is actually probably terrible . anyways, thanks for reading C: also Im EXTREMELY sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes, my autocorrect is being a spazz. I promis next chapter it wont bethat bad. ALSO I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!**


End file.
